


No Questions Asked

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for the lovely Darkmus, for the Birthday drabble series.<br/>>> Somehow use this or use it as a jumping off point: "Mokuba had noticed it first. And once he did, it was plainly obvious to all except the parties involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions Asked

Mokuba had noticed it first. And once he did, it was plainly obvious to all except the parties involved.

It was easy to figure out, with the little touches, the smiles, and the way his brother had started to go out of his way to be nicer to Jounouchi as of late. So it had only been natural to have Anzu help him set up a birthday present for his big brother! The two had gotten permission to throw a sleep-over birthday party, which had taken a full month of begging, cajoling, pleading and nagging on Mokuba’s part. Now it was all set!  
Cackling to himself, he met Mazaki’s eyes across the room and nodded. She casually kicks Jou’s backpack under the couch where it won’t be found, while Mokuba creates a distraction by accidentally spilling his hot chocolate all over the blonde… and his sleeping bag.

When Jou yelps, his big brother is the first person to jump up and help. When he offers a shower and clean clothes, no one thinks twice.

But Mokuba, for once, couldn’t be happier when his brother doesn’t come back downstairs again until the next morning hits.


End file.
